The present invention relates to an apparatus for trimming flat products, especially multi-sheet printed products such as newspapers, magazines, brochures and the like, along at least one of two mutually opposite edges. An apparatus of this type is known from EP-A-0 367 715 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,731.
The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of this generic type which is improved such that it can be adapted with little effort to printed products of different width.